Love triangle
by fiorelaa91
Summary: En búsqueda de la tan deseada madurez, Shikadai hará un millón de cosas para conseguirla con el motivo de impresionar a Mirai, pero en el proceso puede ser que se termine enamorando de alguien más.
1. ¿Qué es madurar?

**Nota de autor:** Ya me los imagino diciendo _"Ufff Shikadai y su madurez, wow que original"._ Y sí, tienen un poco de razón pero a esta historia quiero darle un toque personal, moderno y fresco. Que lo disfruten.

 _Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-

 **Prólogo:**

Jamás había llovido tanto como en ese día, Konohagakure ya se parecía mucho a Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia) y dicen que los diluvios siempre traen malas noticias o son de mal augurio. Quizás no era un buen día para una declaración de amor.

\- Tú me gustas mucho. – Dijo el joven de enormes ojos verdes.

\- Lo sé desde hace tiempo. – Le confesó la hermosa morocha.

\- ¿Entonces, tu quisieras ser…? – No pudo terminar su pregunta porque ella lo interrumpió.

\- No. No hasta que no seas lo suficientemente maduro.

\- ¿Suficientemente maduro? Pero Mirai…

\- Shikadai, nada hará que cambie de opinión, tan sólo madura. Hasta entonces quizás no vuelva a verte. – Se cargó la mochila a los hombros y partió sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose en el manto de lluvia. Esta vez sus palabras habían sido más ciertas que nunca, nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

Y al verla irse, aquellos ojos verdes se pusieron vidriosos, húmedos como el ambiente de aquel día y de sus manos que estaban por detrás dejó caer una flor carmesí que poco a poco se inundó en lodo.

\- ¿Madurar, eh? ¿Y cómo voy a lograrlo? – Miró al cielo para que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia y nadie lo notase herido. Llorar era tan problemático para él.

-x-

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Qué es madurar?**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el decepcionante encuentro entre Shikadai y Mirai, sin embargo él no conseguía olvidarse de tan angustiante momento y entendía que la única manera de volverla a ver sería convirtiéndose en un adulto maduro. ¿Pero, qué significa eso? Pese a la enorme inteligencia del jovencito, sin importar cuanto lo pensara su cerebro era incapaz de encontrar una respuesta.

Entristecido, no tuvo mejor opción que encerrarse en su cuarto y refugiarse dentro de su cama, lejos de una mamá irritantemente preguntona y un papá con largos discursos incómodos acerca de la adolescencia.

Se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza esperando quedarse dormido o asfixiado, lo que sucediera primero, y cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse escuchó la chillona voz de madre.

\- ¡Shikadai la cena ya está lista!

\- Rayos mamá, estaba a punto de dormirme. – Se quitó las sabanas que cubrían su cara.

\- ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte, baja ya mismo!

\- Ya no soy un niño ¡Tengo 16 años! Si no quiero comer y muero de hambre es asunto mío. – Gritó muy malhumorado.

\- ¿Quieres morir? Sólo espera a que suba las escaleras.

\- Ya voy, mendokusai. – Dijo bajito para que su mamá no se enojara aún más.

Nada como una madre amenazadora para quitarte de un estado depresivo. Shikadai bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la dueña de esa "dulce" voz.

\- Escucha niñito, si te quieres morir de hambre hazlo en otro lugar porque yo no pienso limpiar los restos de tu cadáver ¿Oíste bien? – Dijo Temari enojada como de costumbre.

\- Gracias mamá, tu siempre tan amorosa. Pensé que ibas a decir algo como "No quiero que mueras de hambre porque te amo hijo", pero… "No quiero limpiar los restos de tu cadáver" está bien para mí.

\- ¡Ya, come!

\- ¿No vamos a esperar a papá?

\- No puedo ocuparme de todos los bebés llorones de esta familia. Si no vuelve del trabajo a tiempo que se cague. – La mujer se cruzó de brazos, en verdad era muy dura.

\- Pobre papá...

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Temari abrió bien grande los ojos.

\- Que papá tiene suerte, de tenerte obvio. – Dijo el joven sarcásticamente intentando zafarse de un posible castigo.

Comer a solas con su madre a menudo resultaba muy incómodo sin embargo ese día Shikadai vio una buena oportunidad surgir frente a sus ojos, quizás era hora de una charla en familia.

\- Oye mamá ¿Para ti qué es madurar?

\- Madurar es terminar de comer y lavar los platos en vez de que lo haga tu madre.

\- ¡Vamos mamá, te estoy hablando en serio!

\- Yo también hablo en serio.

\- Mejor olvídalo.

\- Puede que lo que haya dicho parezca un chiste pero tiene algo de cierto también.

\- ¿Hum? – La miró raro ¿A qué se refería?

\- Madurar implica dejar de ser un niño y hacer las cosas por ti mismo, como por ejemplo cocinar o hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Para madurar yo tuve que aprender cosas nuevas de vida cotidiana pero sumamente importes para subsistir.

\- Ahh, ya veo…

\- Puedes empezar por las pequeñas cosas, como aprender a cocinar.

\- Si, me parece buena idea ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

\- Hijo mío, no creo que te cueste mucho, después de todo eres un niño muy inteligente. – Le sonrió dulcemente. – Obviamente yo te ayudaré.

Temari podía pasarse la mayoría del tiempo siendo muy autoritaria y gritona pero había momentos donde una bella sonrisa brotaba de su rostro y dejaba salir una frase muy amable. Por esos pequeños instantes era que Shikadai amaba tanto a su mamá y al parecer sus palabras le habían sido de mucha ayuda al jovencito.

Terminaron de cenar y éste se puso a lavar los platos así su madre podría acostarse temprano, después de todo mañana les esperaba un largo día lleno de menús deliciosos que él mismo ayudaría a preparar.

Shikadai ya se estaba yendo a su cuarto a dormir cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves, indudablemente era su padre entrando por la puerta principal.

\- ¡Hola hijo! Perdón por llegar tan tarde, tuve que quedarme revisando algunas cosas de los próximos Exámenes Chunnin. – Dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña risita mientras se rascaba la nunca.

\- Conmigo no te disculpes, mejor hazlo con mamá. Debe estar en su cuarto muy furiosa. – Shikadai no se reía tanto, sabía lo que le esperaba a su padre.

\- Lo supuse. – El morocho se encogió de brazos. – Bueno, mejor como algo antes de enfrentarme a la fiera ¿Sobró algo de comida?

\- Sí, fíjate en la nevera.

\- ¿Y tú, qué? ¿A caso no tienes sueño? – Ya eran como las once de la noche y le parecía raro que su hijo este despierto.

\- No.

\- Te envidio – Dijo con un tono algo cansado.

\- No te creas que la tengo tan fácil, mañana me toca entrenamiento con los chicos.

\- Lo dices como si fuese algo muy malo. Valla que eres un vago ¿A quién habrás salido?

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Shikamaru calentó la comida en el microondas y se sentó frente a su hijo ya que pocas veces podían compartir tiempo juntos.

\- Papá, casi nunca te veo porque te la pasas trabajando y yo estoy de misiones muy seguido. – Shikadai tomó a su padre un poco por sorpresa. – Hace ya unos días que quiero preguntarte algo y quizás este sea el momento indicado.

\- Sí pregúntame lo que quieras, no hay problema alguno.

\- ¿Para ti qué es madurar?

\- Mierda, que pregunta más difícil. – Tomó aire profundamente, sabía que se venía una charla muy larga. – En mi opinión el significado varía mucho según la persona, por ejemplo, en mi caso fue una combinación de varias cosas. Yo me sentí más maduro después de haber realizado misiones muy complejas y algunas con resultados muy tristes tales como la muerte de mi sensei o la muerte de mi padre en la Guerra Shinobi. Sin embargo, terminé de sentirme más adulto el día que invité a cenar tú a madre por primera vez.

\- Eso debió ser más difícil que la misma Guerra. – Shikadai se rio un poco.

\- Bueno, podría decirse que sí. – Una gotita se sudor recorrió su rostro. – Pero hay otras personas que tardan un poco más y maduran cuando se casan o tienen hijos, ojo, incluso hay quienes que nunca lo hacen.

\- Ufff – El chico dejó salir un leve suspiro. – Que problemático parece todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Mi niñito ya quiere ser un hombre? – Se acercó a Shikadai y riéndose le sacudió el cabello fuertemente, dejando al pobre chico todo despeinado.

\- ¡Basta papá! – Le gritó sonrojado y algo molesto, otra vez lo estaban tratando como a un niño.

\- El mejor consejo que puedo darte es que no te apures ni te fuerces mucho en madurar ya que esas cosas llegan solas a medida que vives la vida y te llenas de experiencias. Recuerda que siempre estaré allí para ayudarte a afrontar cualquier obstáculo y la gruñona de tu madre también.

\- Te escuché tarado. – Se sintió un susurro desde una de las alcobas.

\- Bueno, mejor me voy a acostar antes de que alguien se enoje más de lo habitual. Hasta mañana, te quiero hijo.

Shikamaru se fue a dormir y Shikadai se quedó algunos minutos más despierto.

\- Parece que madurar varía según la persona y si bien todo lo que dijeron mis padres tiene sentido, sigo sin entenderlo por completo. – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Que difícil me la dejaste Mirai, como todo siga así… no te veré en un largo tiempo.

-x-

 ** _Aclaración:_ ** A mis otros fic los tengo medios parados pero nunca abandonados obviamente. ¡No se enojen!

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	2. La salvadora

**Nota de autor:** Hola gente linda, ando necesitando un beta, si alguien conoce alguno avísenme por favor. Gracias! Los dejo con el new chapter ;)

-x-

 **Capítulo 2: La salvadora.**

El sol brillaba más que nunca e indudablemente era un perfecto día para entrenar, claro, siempre y cuando no fueses un vago.

Shikadai había quedado en justarse con su equipo por la tarde con motivo de practicar la nueva formación INOSHIKACHO y aunque pareciese muy tedioso ninguno de los integrantes podía saltearse dicho entrenamiento. Desde tiempos inmemorables los ancestros de este trío habían vencido a innumerables enemigos con la combinación de sus técnicas especiales y la nueva generación no sería la excepción.

Ese día las cosas serían algo diferentes. Shikadai, que siempre era el último en llegar a las reuniones con sus compañero, creyó conveniente ir algunos minutos antes que éstos con el objetivo de mirar las nubes y perderse en sus pensamientos. Apenas llegó al lugar de encuentro se recostó sobre el largo y verde pasto dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta que sintió unos pasos acercándose lentamente hacia él.

¿Tan pronto llegan? – Se cuestionó el morocho sin abrir sus ojos puesto que suponía que se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros.

Al ver que no había respuesta alguna por parte del vago, el oportuno visitante optó por saludar primero.

\- Hola niñito genio. – Se presentó una mujer.

¿Huh? – Shikadadi masculló algo anonadado, aquella voz femenina le parecía familiar pero lejana al mismo tiempo. – Claramente no es Chocho ¿Pero entonces quién? – Se preguntó el joven y rápidamente abrió sus ojos con el fin de descubrir quién era la dueña de dicha voz, y para su sorpresa resultó ser alguien que no veía hacía meses. Era Yodo de Sunagakure.

\- ¡Hey, hola! – El jonin le devolvió el saludo mientras se levantaba y sacudía el pasto de su pantalón. Estaba algo confundido ya que comúnmente la konoichi viajaba en compañía de su equipo, no obstante esta vez se encontraba sola. – ¿Qué haces por aquí Yodo?

\- Tu tío Gaara me envió a entregar unos papeles a Konoha ¿Divertido, verdad? – Dijo la rubia en un tono sarcástico.

\- Ya lo creo. – Asintió el morocho, después de todo ese tipo de tareas tampoco eran de su agrado.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces además de vaguear?

\- Tks. – Soltó molesto al escuchar el comentario de la joven. – Vine a entrenar con los chicos y para tu sorpresa yo me adelante.

\- ¿Viniste antes de la hora acordada? ¡Por Kami! Va llover un diluvio. – Dijo la rubia sarcásticamente y se echó a reír fuertemente mientras ridiculizaba al jonin.

\- Muy graciosa…

\- Era un chiste niñito genio.

\- ¡Mendokusai! Deja de decirme así, ya no soy un niño. – Se quejó con un semblante furioso. Claramente Shikadai había heredado el duro temperamento de su madre y era muy fácil hacerlo enfadar. – Y tampoco soy un genio como todo el mundo cree, a decir verdad hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo.

\- Ahh ya veo, con que ese es el motivo por el cual estás mirando tanto las nubes. Anda, dímelo, puedes confiar en mí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu problema, es obvio que algo te está pasando, ¿Será una chica, quizás? – Indagó con curiosidad la muchachita.

\- No me pasa nada, sólo miro las… – Fue interrumpido.

\- Parece que la morocha hmmm – Se apoyó las manos sobre sus mejillas intentando recordar el nombre de ésta. – Ah sí, ¡Mirai! ¿A caso Mirai no corresponde a tus sentimientos?

\- ¡Oye Yodo, ya basta! ¿No tienes labores que hacer? – Se estremeció puesto que la rubia había dado en el clavo sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Que obvio eres Shikadai, desplazándome de esa forma sólo haces más evidente que algo te ocurre.

\- En todo caso tú no eres la más indicada para escuchar mis problemas.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Soy una mujer, quizás pueda ayudarte en algo.

Demonios ¿Cómo mierda terminé en una situación así? Yo hablando tan a la ligera con Yodo es algo extremadamente extraño, ni siquiera nos saludamos cuando nos cruzamos en la casa del tío Gaara ¿Y ahora me viene a ofrecer sus consejos tan humildemente? No sabía de esta faceta suya. La cosa es que tal vez algo de ayuda de su parte me vendría bien. – Caviló el morocho en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

\- Tu hipótesis es algo tonta, que seas mujer no garantiza que des buenos consejos, sin embargo… por esta vez aceptaré tu ayuda.

\- Entonces ¿No me digas qué Mirai ya tiene novio y es más guapo qué tú?

\- ¡No! – Le gritó colérico ya que un tercero en discordia era único que faltaba para complicar aún más la situación con la mujer de sus sueños.

\- ¿Una novia, quizás? – Le preguntó la rubia con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Claro que no. ¡Sabía que esto no funcionaría! Mejor cambiemos de tema. – Exclamó irritado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por momentos sentía que Yodo se burlaba de él.

\- Oye, no te enojes, sólo quería hacerte reír un poco así entrabamos en confianza. – Le sonrió cariñosamente intentando remediar su error. – Mejor cuéntamelo tú mismo.

\- Pues verás, Mirai es tres años mayor que yo y… ya sabes. – Se mordió el labio inferior por la incomodidad que le producía hablar de aquellas cosas. – Me dijo que no soy lo suficientemente maduro y por eso no puedo estar con ella. Dime ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer conquistarla? Ya realicé veinte misiones de rango A y dos de rango S.

\- Baka, la madurez de un hombre no se mide con el número y la complejidad de las misiones realizadas. – Argumentó la kunoichi.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- A ver… – Se le acercó al jonin e inclinado todo su cuerpo hacia él lo tomó por la barbilla con la mayor de las tranquilidades. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en aquel momento podía haber asegurado que eran una joven parejita de enamorados a punto de besarse.

¿Qué… qué carajos está haciendo? – Se cuestionó Shikadai en silencio muy desconcertado. No entendía porque sus rostros estaban tan cerca. – ¿A caso va a besarme?

La rubia no hacía más que reducir la distancia entre ambos y el rostro de Shikadai comenzó a tonarse rojo, mejor dicho bordo. Gotas de sudor empezaron a recorrer todo su rostro de una manera muy vergonzosa.

\- ¡Heyyyy! – Exclamó el jonin y velozmente pegó un brinco hacia atrás imaginando que la joven sería capaz de besarlo en cuestión de segundos.

\- Pues quizás si te dejaras crecer la barba aunque se un poco. – Explicó Yodo mientras lo soltaba. Su rostro no demostraba ningún indicio inquietud.

\- Ah, era eso… – Suspiró de alivio al entender que ella no tenía ninguna intención extraña con él, aunque todavía no le había quedado claro porque la muchacha lo había abordado así.

¿Está loca o qué? – Reflexionó con preocupación el joven. – Ella puedo haber expresado su idea simplemente señalizando mi barbilla con el dedo índice, pero no, prefirió acercase y acariciarme sin permiso alguno. A pesar de eso creo que se le ocurrió una buena idea.

\- Sí, puedo dejármela crecer como mi padre. Una chiva pequeña estará bien supongo. ¿Crees que a ella le gusten los hombres así?

\- Pues a mí me gustan mucho. – Confesó la muchachita sin inhibición alguna.

Shikadai abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar aquella opinión sobre algo tan personal ¿Qué ganaba él con saber que a ella le gustaban los barbudos? Además gustos son gustos. Que a Yodo le atrajeran los hombres con barba no significaba que a Mirai sí, sin embargo ella quiso dejar sus preferencias bien en el claro.

\- Como sea, no creo que la barba de por sí sola ayude mucho, debo hacer algo más. – Dijo sin pensarlo, lo único que quería era acabar con el dichoso tema de su aspecto.

\- Déjame pensarlo un poco más, algo se me va a ocurrir. – La rubia frunció sus labios dejaba salir de su boca un suave y cálido " _Hmmm"._ Lo hacía cada vez que meditaba una idea y los ojos de Shikadai no le escapan a este sensualy llamativo movimiento que la joven realizaba con sus labios color fresa.

Tks – Murmuró bajito y se giró para otro lado. Si la seguía viendo de manera tan imprudente probablemente ocasionaría que ésta se sintiese incomoda.

Había que admitirlo, Yodo siempre fue linda, pero la pubertad la había favorecido mucho más y ahora que tenía 16 años su hermosura se hacía más notoria. Para empezar tenía el cabello rubio y largo, como Ino cuando joven. Su cuerpo era atlético como el de una buena shinobi en constante movimiento. Cabe destacar que de ese físico tan esbelto asomaban dos grandes pechos, lo cierto era que ya los poseía desde muy temprana edad pero ahora parecían haberse potenciado y su ropa algo ajustada hacía que se lucieran mucho más. Si no fuese por su chaqueta rosada que la cubría un poco, la joven sería una presa fácil en el mundo shinobi.

Por donde la vieras parecía perfecta, sin mencionar su blanca y suave tez y ese maquillaje que le quedaba tan bien. No era muy común ver a las kunoichis pintadas pero Yodo era especial, no salía de su casa sin enmarcar bien sus ojos azueles con delineador negro y muchos menos sin su rouge rosado. Viéndolo de este modo, era entendible porque a Shikadai le costaba tanto entablar una conversación concisa y seria con la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

Poco le duro el ponerse de espaldas al jonin dado que inmediatamente volteó a analizar cada uno de los asombros detalles de la figura de la rubia mientras ésta seguía buscando soluciones. Aquellos ojitos verdes no podían parar de observarla. – Rayos ¿Cuándo creció tanto? – Se preguntó casi en un estado inconsciente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Interrogó la kunoichi con asombro.

\- ¿Eh? – Le contestó atontado sin saber ni donde estaba parado.

\- ¿Si estás bien? Te me quedaste viendo como por tres minutos sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Ah, yo…– Sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas. Rápidamente debía encontrar una respuesta que explicara su raro comportamiento antes de que ella sacara conclusiones inapropiadas.

\- ¿No será que ahora te gusto yo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no. ¡De ninguna manera! – Movió su cabeza de lado a lado frenéticamente.

\- Ahhhh, entonces te parezco fea… – Afirmó apenada.

\- No, obvio que no. – Claramente no le parecía desagradable, al contrario, la veía muy hermosa pero prefería que ella no notase sus sentimientos ya que eso los podría a ambos en una situación muy incómoda. No obstante después de esta acotación la cara del jonin cada vez se ponía más y más roja.

\- Era un chiste bobo. – Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rosto de ella, parecía haber disfrutado el nerviosismo del morocho.

Shikadai otra vez suspiraba de alivio ¿Cuántas veces más Yodo lo podría en esa extraña y vergonzosa situación?

\- Volviendo con lo otro, lo cierto es que Mirai tiene que verte haciendo cosas de adulto. Medité bastante y se me ocurrió que podrías ir a un lugar llamado Club Kento, es como un bar donde pasan buena música y puedes bailar y beber mucho.

\- Suena problemático y si lo piensas bien nada garantiza que me la pueda encontrar en ese bar. – Contestó algo desanimado, la propuesta de la joven konoichi le parecía muy retorcida.

\- Claro que la encontrarás, todos los shinobis adultos conocen el Club Kento, además. – De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña tarjetita muy colorida y se la entregó al joven. – ¡Fíjate! En dos semanas se realizará una súper fiesta con shinobis de todas las aldeas. Habrá una banda de rock tocando en vivo, fiesta de espuma, stripers y tragos gratis hasta 2 am. ¿Quién podría perderse eso? Ese día Mirai estará allí, te lo aseguro.

\- Hay algo no me queda claro ¿Teniendo todas esas atracciones dejarán pasar a los menores de dieciocho años?

\- Bueno… verás, sólo pueden ingresar los mayores de edad ¡Pero tú no te preocupes por eso! Puedo conseguirte un documento de identidad falso.

\- ¡¿Estas demente?! – El morocho puso el grito en el cielo al escuchar semejante argumento. – Yo podría perder mi insignia ninja si me descubren haciendo eso, sin mencionar que mis padres me matarían, en especial mi madre…

\- ¡Nadie va a enterarse tonto! Deja de llorar como una niñita.

\- Okey, acepto. – Dijo el joven algo cabizbajo. No confiaba mucho en el extraño plan de Yodo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Debía intentarlo todo con tal de conseguir el amor de Mirai, sin importar que tan descabellada sonara la idea de la rubia. – Aunque todo esto es tan estúpido…

\- ¿Por qué carajos te parece estúpido? – Indagó la joven muy irritada después de escuchar como el jonin insultaba su plan.

\- Porque no se bailar y tampoco consumo alcohol.

\- ¿Y qué haces para divertirte, juegas shogi y miras las nubes? – Interrogó indignada.

\- Podría decirse que sí. – El joven se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado.

\- Con razón la morocha no te da ni la hora. ¡Debes despertarte un poco!

\- Quizás tengas razón.

\- Júrame que irás a esa maldita fiesta. Ve con tus amigos así no te da tanta vergüenza, de hecho si quieres… – Titubeó un poco. – Si quieres también puedo acompañarte, como apoyo, claro.

\- Tienes razón, podría invitar a mis compañeros, y sería bueno que vallas tú también.

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas. Para ese entonces ya te habrá crecido la barba y serás un hombre muy maduro y sexy ¡Grrr! Adiós Shikadai, tu tío va a matarme si no le entrego estos papeles al Hokage. – Inmediatamente retomo su camino puesto que estaba muy atrasada con sus labores.

Al ver que el chacra de la joven ya no era perceptible, comenzó a suspirar agotado y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

¿Será que...? ¡No! ¡No puede haberme enamorado de Yodo tan fácilmente! Además yo amo Mirai y nada más me importa que conquistarla a ella. Aunque admito que la rubia es la kunoichi más hermosa que vi en mi vida. – Se dejó caer al suelo por inercia, casi despumándose. – ¡Pfff, estúpido Shikadai! ¿Qué cosas dices? Concéntrate, tu objetivo es Mirai.

-x-

Bueno, puede ser que esté especulando mucho con la personalidad de Yodo y es que no sabe nada de ella además del hecho que le gusta escuchar música. Sin embargo esto es un fanfic y uno puede moldear la personalidad de los personajes a su gusto. Yo decidí escribir sobre una Yodo enérgica y audaz, que a veces puede resultar sarcástica pero enseguida da a conocer su lado amable.

Comenten mucho. Háganme saber sus dudas, criticas, gustos ¡Lo que quieran! Saludos.


	3. Extraña propuesta

**Nota de autor:** Hola amigos, al fin me designé a continuar con este fic. Lamento mucho la espera. Como tardé tanto en actualizar, me tomé la molestia de hacer un pequeño resumen:

En el capítulo anterior Shikadai se encontró con Yodo a las afueras de Konoha. Éste le comentó a la rubia que estaba desesperado por conseguir la atención del amor de su vida (Mirai) y que la única forma de lograrlo era a través de la adquisición de la tan deseada madurez. Acto seguido, Yodo le sugirió un par de tips al muchachito para que éste aparente ser más maduro, entre ellos el hecho de concurrir a un bar-disco famoso donde pueda encontrarse con Mirai y ésta pueda observarlo más grandecito para finalmente enamorarse de él.

-x-

 **Capítulo 3: Extraña propuesta.**

Shikadai se encontraba solo y recostado sobre lo que parecía una bella pradera; Yodo se había retirado hacia no más de cinco minutos por lo que el jovencito vio oportuno continuar hablando consigo mismo sobre los problemas que tanto lo aquejaban. Tan sumergido estaba en su charla que no fue capaz se percibir que alguien se le estaba acercando lentamente. Para su suerte, no era otra que su compañera y única mujer del equipo.

\- Hey tonto ¿Qué haces hablando solo? ¿Te sientes bien? – Saludó burlonamente la muchachita mientras que el ojiverde se levantaba del suelo.

\- Hola Chocho. – Le contestó él y como no quería que la kunoichi notase que algo malo le ocurría, no tuvo mejor idea que eludir el tema. – Sí todo en orden, sólo repasaba nuestra nueva formación en voz alta.

\- Entiendo. – Afirmó la kunoichi sonriendo, más no estaba totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

Chocho Akimichi era más que una simple compañera de misiones, ella conocía a Shikadai desde hacía tanto tiempo que hasta lo consideraba un hermano. Por esta simple razón es que la morena dudo completamente del joven al escuchar su contestación, no obstante tampoco se detuvo en búsqueda de la verdad ya que al parecer había algo más urgente que compartir con éste.

\- ¡Oe Shikadai! – Agitó de arriba a abajo una de sus manos para llamar la atención del morocho. – ¿Puedes creerlo? Viniendo hacia aquí me crucé con la ramera de la arena.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamó no muy contento el shinobi entendiendo que por "ramera de la arena" Chocho estaba hablando de Yodo. – ¿Por qué te refieres a ella de ese modo?

\- No lo sé ¿Será porque no me agrada?

\- Eso no te da derecho a insultarla.

\- Sigh – Suspiró. – La defiendes mucho. ¿A caso es tu novia?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Increpó el joven sorprendiéndose por el tipo de pregunta que acababa de salir de quien él mismo consideraba su mejor amiga.

\- Pues fíjate que no te creo en absoluto, para mi ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos. – Dijo la kunoichi mostrándose algo molesta, pues la sola idea de imaginarse a Yodo y Shikadai juntos era algo que le parecía horrendo y tenía sus razones para pensar así. – Ya déjense de estupideces, después de todo ustedes dos son primos ¡Puaj, qué asco!

\- ¡Que no somos primos! ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? Ella es la estudiante de mi tío, su discípula. – Se excusó el ojiverde.

\- Ni mencionar que ustedes dos son de aldeas diferentes y sería raro si estuviesen juntos.

\- ¿Es un chiste Chocho? ¿A caso olvidas que tus padres también lo son?

\- Pero la situación de mis padres es distinta. Ellos comenzaron a salir después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, en un ambiente donde únicamente se respiraba amor y paz, como suele suceder después de un acontecimiento así.

\- Pfff, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estas estupideces. Ella no es mi novia y nunca va a serlo ¿Contenta?

\- Pues…

Antes de que los regaños de la morena prosiguieran, frente a los dos shinobis se presentó el tercer integrante del grupo, Inojin. Al parecer, el rubio había estado siguiendo muy de cerca la conversación puesto que no tardó en añadir su opinión respecto al tema.

\- Entonces si ella no es tu novia y no lo será nunca… ¿Me la puedo quedar yo Shikadai? Yodo es muy hermosa. – Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El shinobi rubio tenía como mayor característica el poder hablar sin ningún tipo rodeo y con total franqueza al punto de incomodar a cualquier interlocutor que lo escuchase.

\- Maldito idiota, todo el día mirando mujeres. – Se quejó la kunoichi poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

Ser la única integrante femenina del equipo muchas veces le jugaba en contra, en especial cuando los chicos comenzaban a hablar sobre el soccer o videos juegos, sin embargo nada la irritaba más que el hecho de que sus amigos revelarán sus preferencias en cuento a mujeres. Había cosas que no podían ser habladas frente a una dama e Inojin y Shikadai parecían olvidarse de esto a menudo.

\- ¿A caso no le viste esas enormes tetotas a la rubia? – Cuestionó el ojiazul sin un gramo de delicadeza.

\- ¡Ya basta Inojin! Estas hablando de Yodo, la conozco desde pequeña. – Argumentó incoherentemente el morocho.

Lo cierto era que poco importaba si la conocía desde hacía poco o bastante. Cada vez que alguien insultaba o trataba de forma inapropiada a la rubia, un extraño sentimiento afloraba del ojiverde, motivo por el cual sentía la necesidad de defenderla sobre todo si ella no se encontraba presente para hacerlo por sí misma.

\- Lo único que quiero saber es si puedo o no tirármela. – Indagó el rubio al no comprender al cien por ciento la explicación de su amigo.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – Le contestó forzosamente el morocho, después de todo no le gustaba ni un poco el tipo de comportamiento que tenía su amigo hacia Yodo pero tampoco podía ofrecerle una buena excusa que lo detuviese.

\- ¡Yuuujuu! – No pudo evitar festejar felizmente el ojiazul frente a sus dos amigos.

\- Oigan par de tarados. – Dijo un poco molesta la morena. – ¿Por qué no dejan de hablar de hembras y se ponen a entrenar?

Chocho tenía razón, los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los tres había hecho absolutamente nada, así que después de escuchar estas palabras los jóvenes no tuvieron más opción que ponerse en marcha. Inojin preparó algunas de sus tintas especiales de combate; Shikadai afiló sus kunais y la muchacha del equipo levantó algunas pesas a modo de precalentamiento.

Finalmente las horas pasaron y cuando vieron caer la noche los shinobis decidieron suspender el entrenamiento para continuarlo en otra ocasión.

\- Mierda, deberíamos ir volviendo a la aldea. – Sugirió la morena.

\- ¿Qué pasa Chocho, te dio hambre? – Le preguntó Inojin entre risas sabiendo que seguramente acertaba en su suposición.

\- Obviamente baka, hace rato que estamos aquí. – Le contestó ella.

\- Ella tiene razón. – Aseveró Shikadai. – Ya es hora de volver y mientras caminamos de regreso a casa quisiera hacerles una propuesta.

\- ¿Una propuesta? – Pronunciaron los otros dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

\- Quiero que me acompañen a un lugar. – Reveló el morocho. – Su nombre es Club Kento, algo así como una disco dónde puedes beber unos tragos, bailar y escuchar música.

\- Pues por mí no hay problema, entretanto haya mujeres hermosas. – Confesó el ojiazul.

\- Aguarda, aguarda. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú quieres ir a una disco? – Preguntó la kunoichi sumamente desconcertada. – El Shikadai que yo conozco jamás sugeriría una cosa de ese estilo.

\- Lo sé, sé que parece extraño pero, díganme la verdad ¿No están casados de siempre hacer lo mismo? Es decir, vamos de una misión a otra constantemente y cuando nos toca un día libre nos quedamos tirados en el sofá de casa mirando películas viejas. Estoy aburrido de todo eso, además. – El ojiverde se tomó una pausa para explicar la que podría ser la clave de la conversación. – Yo creo que es hora de ir conociendo un poco el mundo de los adultos.

\- Amigo, me convenciste aún más. – Asintió el rubio casi donde por terminada la conversación. La idea le pareció exquisita.

\- Me sigue pareciendo extraño de ti. – No pudo dejar de mencionar la morena. – Pero en parte tienes razón, así que a mí también me gustaría acompañarte.

Como era de suponerse Chocho intentaba seguir sus instintos a como dé lugar, sabía que no era el mismísimo Shikadai Nara el que estaba hablando, sin embargo las ganas de romper un poco con la rutina la atraía demasiado. Por otro lado Inojin ni siquiera se planteaba qué tan extraña parecía la conducta de su mejor amigo, no, él solamente pensaba en las mujeres bellas que se encontraría en una noche divertida.

No importaba el motivo por el cual los shinobis habían confirmado su participación en esta extraña propuesta, lo fundamental era que habían accedido.

\- Perfecto, entonces cuento con ustedes. – En ese instante Shikadai recordó que en uno de sus bolsillos guardaba una publicidad que Yodo le había obsequiado ese mismo día. Ese papel tenía información muy relevante para conversar con el equipo. – Tengo entendido que en dos semanas se realizará una súper fiesta en ese lugar que les mencioné. En el club Kento sólo se permite el ingreso de mayores de 18 años, pero por eso no hay que preocuparse ya que través de un conocido puedo conseguir documentos de identidad falsos para los tres, el verdadero problema aquí es… ¿Qué excusa le diremos a nuestros padres?

\- En dos semanas ya tenemos asignada una misión, si pudiéramos realizarla rápido entonces nos sobraría tiempo para disfrutar. Volveríamos a casa a la misma hora de siempre y nuestros padres nunca se enterarían. – Sugirió el rubio. – Si nos llegamos a retrasar más de lo usual simplemente diremos que se nos complicó la misión y eso sonaría creíble ya que es muy común de nuestro equipo demorarnos por nuestra recurrente pereza.

\- Podríamos llevar la vestimenta de fiesta escondía en nuestros equipajes, en especial yo, que además de ropa linda también necesito maquillaje y accesorios. – Argumentó la morena dejando bien el claro que esa noche luciría como una verdadera diosa.

\- Sabía que sería bueno hablar de esto con ustedes. Al final tuvieron mejores ideas que yo.

En efecto, el plan de Shikadai hasta el momento estaba saliendo de maravilla, si bien no era la idea original. En un principio todo el tema de la salida había surgido con motivo de encontrarse con Mirai en el Club Kento y conquistarla con lo que hasta el momento parecía ser una conducta muy madura, no obstante, en esta ocasión el joven decidió privar a sus amigos de este dato.

Muy en su subconsciente él aún era un adolescente con sus sentimientos a flor de piel y en cierto punto le daba algo de vergüenza contarles a sus amigos el verdadero motivo por el cual harían una salida en dos semanas.

Un poco de culpa invadió al shinobi puesto que era la primera vez que le ocultaba algo a estos dos, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía una excelente cuartada y que muy probablemente ese sueño que alguna vez vio tan lejano pronto tendría alguna oportunidad de volverse realidad. En dos semanas estaría cara a cara con el amor de su vida después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

A este niñito genio lo esperaba la que podía llegar a ser una noche inolvidable.

-x-

Este capítulo quizás les pareció medio denso, aunque a mí particularmente me encanta que Chocho e Inojin sean partícipes de este fic. Muy probablemente estos dos salgan en varios de los próximos capítulos, espero que a ustedes también les agrade esta idea.

Porfa, háganme saber lo que piensan de este fic, aunque sean puteadas. Saludos! :)

…

Ah, otra cosita que se me olvidaba. Me llegaron varios mensajes pidiéndome que por favor actualice "Decisiones de una ex Kunoichi", así que pienso ponerme con eso la semana entrante. Espero que esta noticia sea de su agrado. Ahora así, besitos!


End file.
